


The Game

by julianbfsu



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ministry of Defense! Tony!/President! Steve!
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbfsu/pseuds/julianbfsu
Summary: 不管他自己愿意与否，托尼·斯塔克从来都和“麻烦”两个字很有缘分。但这次，是他主动找上了麻烦的家门，还干脆当起了长期租客。





	

**The Game （Chapter 1）**

作者前言：

AU，国防部长！Tony!/ 总统！Steve！【莫查水表，我当即就念了两句诗】

脑洞来源于看漫画时的一个脑洞，和这次总统大选一点关系也没有【真的！

漫画中美国队长曾经担任过美国总统，而钢铁侠也曾经担任过国防部长。这两个人如果处于一种一开始因为身份、所处立场不同而相互使绊，后来又因为相同的目标和理想一起酷炫地怼外人的话那就赞爆了！

~~其实我就是想看他俩在总统办公桌上来一发~~

 

一切美好均属于这两个人，一切OOC和笔力不足力不从心都是我的锅！

以下正文

==================================================================

 

我惹上大麻烦了。这是Tony Stark冷静下来后的第一反应。

作为名字里与“麻烦”有着相同首字母的人，Tony Stark自认为他是那种每天打开家门，就会发现麻烦站在那儿刚准备按门铃的家伙。然而这次的事刚好倒了个个儿：他主动走进了麻烦的办公室，以一个老伙计的身份同对方打了招呼。

根据四十多年的人生经验，Tony Stark自己找的麻烦无非是三大种类：酒精、他刹不住的嘴炮和在没有固定伴侣时偶尔管不住的下半身。酒精问题在痛定思痛后已经彻底从Tony的人生中消失，至于嘴炮和下半身，这是两个让一部分人痛恨至极，另一部分人艳羡不已的矛盾。尽管有时会带来一些可怕的公关危机或者伤及性命的相杀床伴，但最终这些麻烦还是以各种方式得到了解决。

然而这次的情况，即便是拥有一个无所不能如小辣椒的私人秘书和一个强大的公关团队，他都有些说不准结果到底会是如何。

Tony Stark对着开国元勋的画像起誓他不是故意要管不住自己下半身的，开国元勋的画像表情严肃，似乎并不相信他的剖白。

说真的，当一个人同时面对着满办公桌让人发狂的文件批复和一面国旗以及一幅表情严肃的开国元勋画像时，如果还能硬得起来，责任在谁呢？

那一定是当下相处的对象实在太过火辣，因为除了这个理由，Tony认为自己没有什么奇怪的性癖。

可是那个让他在如此爱国主义环境下还能硬起来的火辣家伙，Tony眼中的老混蛋Rogers，外界在同他打招呼时都会在他的姓前面加一个“总统阁下”的称谓。

没错，Tony Stark，M国国防部长，把自己的顶头上司，三军统帅，总统先生，Steve·老顽固·Rogers，在总统办公室那张有着百年历史的桌子上睡了。

撑着办公桌挺直了腰，国防部长先生往后退了一步，小国防部长从总统先生的身体里滑了出来。

非常好，内射。

Rogers（考虑到刚才发生的事情或许可以偷偷地叫他Steve）依旧张着双腿，性爱中因为快感绷紧的满是张力的腿部肌肉现在每一丝都透着一种疲惫与餮足。看着红肿后穴周围隐隐有着白色的浊液，Tony希望自己能把那些作乱的证据舔干净，然后他被自己这一想法吓得往后一退，差点儿就在没有完全脱下的裤子的胡搅蛮缠下绊着。虽然及时稳住了身体，但弄出的声响还是把Steve从余韵中拉回现实了：

“你还好么Tony？”

不不Rogers这句话应该是我问你，考虑到刚才的体位！Tony Stark内心大声吼着。

“呃……我还能怎么说呢？你要知道一般上位者的体力消耗是下面那位的三倍，科学统计。我并没有累着Rogers我警告你别用那种奇怪的眼神看我，不，Steve，呃……总统先生？我的意思是……你里面很舒服……天啊！”烦躁地理了一把刚才在性爱中被金发大个子抓乱的头发，Tony觉得如果那个可恶的家伙再对着自己露出那种“我理解你”的微笑的话就给那张漂亮的脸来个锦上添花，黑眼圈是个不错的选择。

Steve从办公桌上撑起身子，把腿收了起来，像个坐在双杠上的青少年那样腿因为没有支撑而微微动着（也有可能是激烈性爱的后果——Tony默默想）：“很不错，Tony。”

你看，这就是Rogers，总可以自行理解你说话的意思。Tony暗自告诉自己，他觉得胸口中有一只小蜜蜂，让他开始嗡嗡地轻飘飘往上飞：“不错？我棒极了！或者用那篇报导里那个女记者的用词：‘性爱大师’！”

金发碧眼的“历届中最英俊的一位”总统先生只挑了一下右边的眉毛：“我很惊讶你居然还愿意引用那篇把你塑造成一个性瘾者的负面报导中的词。”他顿了一顿，从桌子上滑下来，带落了一篇文件。Tony低头去捡，从余光中看到Steve的腿部肌肉的确有一些轻微的颤动，于是当他再站起身面对总统先生时，脸上露出了一丝得意的笑。Steve礼貌地回以微笑，却并不明白Tony那得意的表情是因何而起，湛蓝的眼睛里露出了一丝好奇的光，当发现对方没有告诉他的意图时，Steve耸了耸肩：“你知道，我并没有什么参照对比，所以，就是很不错。还有，任命你的时候我就说了，叫我Steve。”

棒极了，一个处子。总统先生情感的大床上居然是空无一人，难怪他的履历如此清白……以至于“无趣”。

“你的表现，Steve，可不像是一个没有参照对比的人啊？”热情、火辣，紧紧攥住后脑头发却又努力克制不让自己觉得疼的双手，还有主动缠上自己腰的长腿，性爱中的Steve像是一只隐藏在灌木丛中准备伏击的老虎，沉静、隐忍，却充满了爆发力和满腔的热情：“我是说……你真得很棒，Steve，我很意外。毕竟我以为你会对着我肚子来一拳什么的……那说不定我们现在就在治疗室了，你知道……特种部队训练什么的……”

Rogers总统先生并没有再看自己的国防部长：“穿上你的西装，Tony，我们十五分钟后还有一场会议。真庆幸你有足够的耐心等我脱衣服，它们没有皱也没有沾上什么不该有的东西。”

而Tony，居然对Steve最后一句话感到了稍稍的失望。

 

 


End file.
